


fractions

by nereid



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is more rebekah contemplating caroline than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: Sometimes Rebekah thinks of her when she doesn't have to.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	fractions

**Author's Note:**

> written a lifetime ago, archiving now. enjoy!

(Her life and death, as anyone else's, contains endless fractions of seconds.)

Sometimes Rebekah thinks of her when she doesn't have to.

Each time she wakes up, there's a fraction of a second, between showering and looking at herself in the mirror, when she (maybe, she can't be sure) thinks something like, Caroline would know what to wear right now.

She stands in front of her mirror, holds up her hair, drops her towel and swirls and twirls and whirls and her thoughts are of blue dresses and blonde curls and blue eyes.

But then she dries her hair and calls Kol to talk and he tells her a stupid joke about werewolves (or was it witches?) and for some fractions of some seconds, her thoughts are of no one's blonde hair but her own.

(Which is exactly the way Rebekah wishes it to be; it never seems to last these days, though.)


End file.
